


Flower Garden

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Romance, School Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Mingyu menumbuhkan taman bunga, lantas dengan senang hati Minghao menjaga—meski itu perlahan membunuh dirinya.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 15





	Flower Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Part 20 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**Flower Garden.**

Season/Genre : Auntum/School-life, angst.

Theme/Keyword : Hanahaki Disease, Lucid Dream.

Rated : Mature Content.

Author’s note : Disclaimer, All the characters here are belongs to God and their families. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Warning(!)  _ Major character death _ . Cerita ini mengandung adegan & unsur dewasa. Dimohon kebijakan pembaca saat memilah bacaan, apabila memutuskan untuk membaca, mohon beri dukungan serta kritik/saran yang membangun, terima kasih.

Summary : Mingyu menumbuhkan taman bunga, lantas dengan senang hati Minghao menjaga—meski itu perlahan membunuh dirinya.

Fanfiction ini dibuat khusus oleh penulis untuk mengikuti event  **GYUHAO FF Project** . Tercatat 3482 kata—tamat. Selamat menikmati 3482 kata yang terkandung!

***

Hari Minggu Minghao selalu monoton. Bersantai dengan kuas lukis di tangan kiri dan palet warna di tangan sebaliknya juga ditemani satu gelas teh hangat di kala sore hari yang cerah—dengan langit jingga lengkap dengan awan yang berkejaran—semonoton itu, namun tidak membuat bosan untuk dilakukan.

Memasuki Bulan Mei, Musim Semi terasa kurang pas tanpa adanya bunga-bunga bermekaran di pelosok Kota Tokyo. Suhu udara terasa nyaman untuk di nikmati bersama orang terkasih sembari menonton bunga yang bermekaran dan Minghao memiliki rencananya sendiri. Melukis di tengah bunga bermekaran.

Seharusnya rencana sempurnanya berjalan lancar andaikan Seokmin tidak menggedor pintu rumah dan meneriaki agar menyetujui permintaan pemuda itu untuk menemani ke suatu tempat. Minghao menolak, tetapi bukan berarti Seokmin menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda berhidung mancung tersebut memiliki 1001 cara untuk mengganggu acara bersantainya.

_ Satan works hard, but Seokmin works harder. _

“Kali ini aku janji, kau pasti senang.” Tidak mau  _ hiperbolis _ , tapi Minghao selalu mendengar kalimat yang sama acap kali Seokmin mengajaknya pergi, membuat dia memutar bola matanya dengan ujaran penolakan. Namun seperti yang dulu-dulu, Ia kembali mengalah dan menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya satu itu karena tawaran yang menarik,

“Aku akan membelikanmu kanvas dan cat baru kalau kali ini membosankan.”

Oke, Seokmin tahu kelemahannya. Minghao berdecak kesal sembari kedua tangan mendorong punggung Seokmin keluar dari rumah lantas berteriak, “Tunggu 15 menit lagi, aku akan bersiap.”

Keduanya memilih menaiki bus umum, sesaat Minghao menempatkan diri di samping Seokmin, Ia berpikir sahabatnya itu hanya akan mengajaknya pergi ke  _ cafe _ yang tengah terkenal di kalangan remaja di Tokyo, nyatanya destinasi mereka kali ini melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya.

**Shinjuku Gyeon Park** . Minghao mendesah kecewa, tahu begini tadi dia akan membawa kamera analognya, Bunga sakura saat ini tengah bermekaran tentu Minghao ingin mengabadikan dalam sebuah foto. Seokmin hanya tertawa ketika keluhan tersampai dari mulutnya.

Ramai. Kata yang cukup menggambarkan suasana taman tatkala Minghao mengijakan kakinya disana. Tidak ingin berdiam terlalu lama, Minghao mengikuti Seokmin yang berjalan menuju kerumunan kecil di salah satu area taman, yang salah satunya merupakan kakak tingkat mereka di sekolah, Hong Jisoo. Berkenalan dengan Hong Jisoo membuatnya mau tak mau harus berkenalan dengan dua orang lain, Yoon Jeonghan yang merupakan senior di klub vokal dan juga seseorang yang tak pernah melintas di benaknya akan ia temui di tempat seperti ini—Kim Mingyu.

Dan disinilah semua mulai terlihat menarik.

Mingyu adalah teman seangkatannya, pertemuan pertama mereka di sponsori orientasi awal masuk sekolah. Minghao jelas mengetahui siapa Kim Mingyu. Laki-laki itu sangat terkenal, pembawaan yang ramah dan wajah yang tampan membuat Mingyu cukup populer di kalangan siswa sekolahnya, berbeda dengannya yang memilih menutup diri dan sibuk bereksperimen dengan kuas dan cat.

Minggu itu, Minghao dibuat takjub oleh Mingyu, jelas tidak pernah terpikir pemuda tersebut dapat menunjukan kesan yang tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya—narsistik dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi—melainkan seorang yang memiliki jiwa seni tinggi dan sifat pemalu tatkala Jeonghan menggodanya.

Lihatlah sekarang, bagaimana Mingyu berkeliling dengan kamera analog di tangan, Manik matanya terus bergerak mencari objek yang menarik untuk di potret dan kemudian fokus meneliti hasil jepretan kameranya—Keren.

Kemudian Mingyu tersenyum, merasa cukup puas dengan hasil karyanya. Dan saat itulah Manik mata Minghao bertatapan dengan milik Mingyu. Pemuda itu menarik senyum manis dengan tangan menyodorkan kamera kearahnya.

“Mau mencoba?”

***

Seperti dugaanya, Mingyu benar-benar siswa populer. Minghao tahu, ketika mereka berjalan beriringan, sapaan terlontar dari setiap siswa yang dibalas dengan senyum hangat. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama, sembari menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Seokmin kembali berulah dengan menyeretnya ke kantin membuat dirinya berakhir satu meja dengan Kim Mingyu. Laki-laki itu terus mengoceh tentang banyak hal dan Seokmin menjadi orang yang menengahi pembicaraan membuat pembicaraan pada jam makan siang berjalan tanpa ada rasa canggung. 

Pembicaraan berhenti ketika bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan jam makan siang telah berakhir. Ketiganya berpisah di koridor sekolah, saling berucap sampai jumpa seolah akan ada pertemuan selanjutnya. Tentu akan ada pertemuan lainnya dengan Seokmin. Tapi dengan Mingyu? Ia tidak yakin.

“Apa perlu kutunggu?” Minghao menggeleng ketika tawaran pulang bersama dilontarkan Seokmin. Perasaan bersalah menyergap, dia terlanjur berjanji untuk pulang bersama Seokmin dan melupakan jadwal kegiatan klubnya. Terima kasih kepada alarm pengingat yang dipasang di ponsel, membuatnya berat hati membatalkan janji.

“Maaf Seok, ternyata hari ini jadwal klub Melukis,” ucapnya berat hati. Seokmin tersenyum memaklumi, kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

“Tidak masalah, Aku bisa pulang sendiri tentang saja.” Minghao tersenyum masam, ia masih merasa bersalah karena mengingkari janjinya.

“Biarkan aku akan membayari makan siangmu besok, tidak ada penolakan!” 

Seokmin tertawa. “Oke-oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Hao.”

Minghao melambaikan tangannya hingga Seokmin hilang dari penglihatannya. Dia berbalik arah melanjutkan menapaki lantai koridor, berjalan agak cepat untuk segera sampai di ruang klub. Ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan, tak pernah terlintas di benaknya melihat Mingyu duduk disalah satu kursi dengan tangan memegang palet warna, bersiap melukis. Lagi, pemuda itu berhasil mengejutkannya.

“Oh, kita bertemu lagi, Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini,” tanya Minghao setelah ia menaruh tasnya di salah satu sudut penyimpanan. Kemudian berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tersebut dan duduk disalah satu bangku kosong yang tersedia.

“Aku barusan mendaftar minggu lalu,” jawab Mingyu dengan tangan kiri yang sibuk menggerakan kuas di kanvas hadapannya itu. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi Minghao dikejutkan dengan semua kesan yang dimiliki Mingyu.

“Kau menggambar apa?” Minghao menarik kursinya mendekat, memperhatikan tiap goresan kuas Mingyu dan kembali sang pelukis.

“ _ Dreamcatcher _ .”

“ _ Dreamcatcher _ ?” ulang Minghao.

“Ketua menyuruhku menggambar apa yang tengah membuatku tetarik akhir-akhir ini sebagai tugas pertama, dan aku memilih benda itu.” 

Minghao mengangguk, merasa tertarik juga. Mingyu menyelesaikan lukisannya tepat ketika ketua mereka memanggilnya kedepan untuk sekedar mengenalkan anggota baru kemudian di lanjut dengan Mingyu menjelaskan makna lukisannya ke semua penghuni klub.

Tepuk tangan mengakhiri penjelasan singkat dari isi lukisan yang dijabarkan dengan lugas dan mudah dipahami. Semua orang disana tersenyum kagum, tak terkecuali dengan Minghao yang ikut tersenyum dan memberikan apresiasi dari tepuk tangan. Mingyu tersenyum malu, membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pemuda itu kembali di tempat duduknya.

Tak terasa kini langit mulai menggelap. Kegiatan klub berakhir menyenangkan seperti biasa. Mengundurkan diri Minghao berjalan menuju ruang guru, berniat mengembalikan kunci yang dititipkan ketua padanya saat itu. Netranya menangkap siluet orang yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang, melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju dirinya.

“Kau menungguku?” 

Mingyu mengangguk, telinganya memerah dengan tangan menangkup didepan, membuat Minghao sedikit heran. “Bisakah aku pulang bersamamu?”

Minghao menaikan alisnya bingung. “Apa?”

“Maksudku, hanya sampai pemberhentian bis,” ucap Mingyu cepat, menyadari kalimatnya cukup ambigu ketika diucapkan. Kalimatnya melirih dibagian akhir, “Kau tahu, ini sudah cukup gelap dan... menakutkan.”

_ Oh, dia takut gelap? What a baby.  _ Minghao mengulum senyum melihat Mingyu yang kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut pulang sendirian. Dia menepuk pundak Mingyu, isyarat menyetujui ajakan untuk berjalan bersama sampai pemberhentian bis itu diterima. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, dan Mingyu terus mengoceh untuk membuat suasana diantara mereka tidak canggung.

“Kau pernah mengalami  **_lucid dream_ ** ?” Mingyu bertanya antusias. Membuat Minghao tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

“Semua orang pernah mengalaminya, Gyu. Itu hal yang biasa.” Minghao memandang kedepan, Mereka memang sudah sampai di pemberhentian bus yang di katakan. Namun Mingyu kembali merengek agar Minghao tetap tinggal hingga Bis selanjutnya datang. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

“Itu luar biasa! Aku bahkan belum merasakannya,” Jawab Mingyu dengan nada kagum yang tersirat dari suaranya. “Berikan aku tips, aku ingin merasakannya juga.”

“Omong kosong, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku mendapatkannya,” ucap Minghao bercanda diikuti dengan suara tawa Mingyu. Dari sisi ini, dapat Minghao sadar jika Mingyu tak jauh berbeda dengan Lee Seokmin, Pemuda tinggi itu dapat dengan mudah mencairkan suasana dengan topik apapun.

Pembicaraan mereka terus mengalir hingga tak meyadari keduanya sampai di tempat yang di tuju. Mingyu berjalan menaiki bus, namun kemudian berbalik cepat dengan ponsel yang tersodor kearah Minghao.

“Kau tidak masalah bukan kalau kita bertukar nomor?”

Dan hari itu pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan bertukar nomor sebagai teman.

***

Sejak bertukar nomor, secara alamiah mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Kehidupan Minghao menjadi lebih berwarna karena Mingyu dan sedikit menyenangkan kalau boleh mengakui. Seolah menjadi rutinitas, laki-laki tersebut selalu mendatanginya ke dalam kelas, membagi cerita seru, terkadang kehadiran Seokmin menjadi pelengkap cerita yang terkadang sukses membuatnya tertawa lepas.

Namun ada yang berbeda di hari ini. Sejak ia masuk sekolah, ia tak melihat eksistensi Mingyu di sekitarnya, bahkan ketika bel makan siang berakhir, Mingyu masih belum menampakan wujudnya.  _ Mungkin sibuk _ , pikir Minghao.

“Kenapa melamun?” 

Minghao mengerjapkan matanya, tersenyum kaku. “Tidak ada, hanya memikirkan sesuatu.”  
“Sudah dengar kabar tentang Mingyu?”

Minghao menatap polos kearah Seokmin yang duduk di hadapannya. “Kabar apa?”

“Mingyu, katanya dia berpacaran dengan kakak kelas satu tingkat diatas kita, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Minghao terdiam, entah kenapa kepalanya kini terasa kosong dan hati yang sedikit memberat tidak rela. Gerakan tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis terhenti seketika. Salah satu sisi ia tidak terkejut jika Mingyu akan berpacaran namun di satu sisi lain, entah mendengar berita simpang siur membuatnya tidak rela juga.

“Ah, Benarkah?” Minghao berkata lirih nada suaranya terdengar kecewa. Seokmin cukup peka untuk tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Minghao, membuatnya ikut terdiam.

“Kau menyukainya ya?”

Minghao tersenyum pahit, Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya juga. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di tumpukan buku pada mejanya, bergumam lirih, “Sepertinya.”

“Kau tidak mencoba bilang kepadanya?”

“Dan membiarkan pertemanan ini hancur?” potong Minghao cepat kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. “Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk merusak pertemananku. Dibanding perasaanku, hubunganku dan Mingyu saat ini lebih penting, masa bodoh dengan aku menyukai Mingyu. Ia tak akan menyadarinya. Jadi lebih baik aku memendamnya saja.”

Hening. Minghao sedikit bingung karena ia tak mendengar komentas Seokmin setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Minghao menegakkan kepalanya. “Kenapa diam saja?”

Netra Seokmin membulat, menatap sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya, membuat Minghao mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki berhidung mancung itu, dan sama seperti Seokmin, Minghao mau tak mau ikut membulatkan matanya terkejut.

_ Sialan, sejak kapan Mingyu di belakangnya?  _ Gumamnya dalam hati. Minghao berbalik memandang Seokmin yang kini ikut terdiam kaku sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan kalimat bernada lirih,

_ Semoga beruntung Minghao. _

Ingin rasanya Minghao mengeluarkan umpatannya kepada Seokmin, sayangnya ia harus menanggalkan rencananya karena kini Mingyu sudah mengambil alih tempat duduk di yang tadi di tempati oleh Seokmin membuat detak jantungnya kini berdebar kencang, gugup sekaligus malu.

“Jadi, untuk tadi....” Mingyu berucap pelan. Minghao meringis malu, kepalanya kini kosong hanya ada rasa malu yang memenuhi kepalanya.

“Kau tahu....” Mingyu mengusap leher belakangnya. Rona merah menjalar ke telinga pemuda di hadapannya membuat Minghao meyadari laki-laki itu sama malunya dengannya. 

_ Tapi, kenapa harus dia yang malu? Yang seharusnya malu disini itu Minghao bukan laki-laki bermanik obsidian yang megambil hatinya. _

“Anggap kau ti—”

“Aku juga menyukaimu.”

Minghao menyembunyikan dirinya dengan buku yang tengah ia pegang tatkala Mingyu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Ia berbisik lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Mingyu, “Bukankah ini sedikit memalukan?”

Mingyu mengusap leher belakangnya, rona merah masih ada di telinga pemuda itu. “Sedikit.”

Posisi mereka masih sama hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai menegur karena masing-masing pihak masih dipenuhi rasa malu dengan pernyataan tadi. Lalu, Mingyulah yang menjadi orang pertama memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

“Angkat kepalamu, Hao. Jangan terus menunduk, kita harus bahagia karena hari ini menjadi hari pertama kita sebagai kekasih, bukan?”

***

Setelah peristiwa pernyataan cinta yang mengejutkan setengah tahun yang lalu, hubungan mereka berjalan sebagaimana mestinya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Perasaan Minghao semakin membesar memenuhi rongga paru, menghantarkan perasaan hangat di relung dadanya tatkala netranya bersitemu dengan milik Mingyu. 

Minghao selalu menyukai sentuhan Mingyu. Seolah setiap Mingyu memegang tangannya, energinya selalu terisi penuh, Kehadiran Mingyu membuat hidupnya semakin lengkap. Setiap pagi mereka akan berangkat bersama ke sekolah, kemudian berboncengan sepeda berdua sepulangnya. 

(Terkadang, Ketika Minghao sakit. Mingyu akan selalu siap tersedia membantunya. Memberikan pelukan hangat, membuatkannya sarapan atau hal yang saat itu penting untuk dilakukan, Mingyu selalu menjaganya.)

Rasanya hangat ketika Mingyu memeluk tubuh rampingnya, dan berubah menjadi panas dan terus semakin panas ketika ia membiarkan Mingyu melucuti pakaian seragamnya. Seperti saat ini, kemudian bercumbu di gudang belakang ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Desahan yang bersilangan yang diliputi hawa napsu terdengar nyaring di gudang kosong tersebut membuat Minghao semakin terseret dalam kubangan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sentuhan Mingyu di setiap inchi tubuhnya. 

“Kau, cantik.” Minghao tersipu tatkala kata pujian itu keluar dari bibir Mingyu disela cumbuan mereka. Ia memejamkan mata, tubuhnya seolah hilang kendali setiap Mingyu menyentuhnya.

Minghao pusing. Kepalanya terpenuhi dengan Mingyu, Mingyu, dan Mingyu. “Mingyu...”

“Iya?” Dari bawah sini, dapat Minghao tangkap bulir keringat yang menetes, rambut lepek dan wajah Mingyu. Minghao mengarahkan wajah mendekat, menyatukan bibir ranumnya dengan milik mingyu. Desahannya terendam dalam ciuman mereka.

Mingyu menekan tengkuk leher Minghao, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan salah satu tangan yang bergerak menyingkap rok yang dikenakan oleh pacarnya, menjamah pusat tubuh Minghao.

Semua ini berawal dari keisengan dari Kim Mingyu yang mengatakan jika ia akan cocok dengan seragam perempuan, dan dengan santainya Minghao menyetujuinya. Toh, bukankah pakaian tidak memiliki gender, bukan? Dan berakhirlah mereka di gudang belakang sekolah, melakukan hal bejat untuk seukuran siswa SMA.

Minghao mempererat dekapannya, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka kemudian menyatukan kedua belah bibir. Netranya memancarkan perasaan tulus, ia benar-benar mencintai Mingyu—kekasihnya. Bercak merah terlihat jelas di kulit, hasil karya Mingyu yang membuat kegiatan panas mereka semakin liar.

“ _ Say my name, _ ” ucap Mingyu rendah, hampir seperti bisikan. Membuat Minghao semakin panas dibuatnya. Nafasnya terbata, Mingyu menggerakan pinggulnya sensual menyebabkan dia semakin pusing dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan.

“Mingyu...” ucapnya mendesis pelan. 

“Lagi.” Mingyu berujar kembali. Lidahnya menjilat cuping telinga Minghao, semakin menggodanya. Kemudian beralih pada tulang selangka, Mingyu meninggalkan tanda kemerahan lagi. Dan lagi. “Kau, Indah, sangat indah.”

“Mingyu... Mingyu...” Terlalu nikmat. Kelopak matanya terpejam menikmati permainan Mingyu, namun bibirnya terus-terusan memanggil nama kekasihnya di sela-sela desahannya. 

“Gyu...” Minghao menahan desahan, mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya. “ _ Can you say i love you to me _ ?” 

Mingyu menjilat tetesan keringat disudut bibir Minghao. Tubuhnya terus ia gerakan dengan tempo cepat membuat Minghao semakin hilang akal. Tubuhnya terasa penuh oleh Mingyu. “ _.. _ .. _ yes, i love you.” _

Tak lama suara Minghao menjadi lebih serak, dadanya membusung mencapai klimaks bersama dengan Mingyu. Perlahan tautan saliva itu terputus, cumbuan melonggar. Mingyu berbaring disebelahnya dengan ritme nafas tak beraturan. Minghao menoleh, tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. “Aku mencintaimu, Gyu.”

Kecupan ia dapatkan di keningnya, dengan gumaman nada rendah Mingyu. “Aku juga.”

***

Kemudian kelopak bunga jatuh bertebaran dihadapannya. 

Bunga itu indah dan cantik, andaikan Minghao tidak ingat jika bunga itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menatap kosong kearah helaian bunga yang berputar mengikuti arus air  _ flush  _ menuju pembuangan.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan penyakit ini tumbuh di dadanya. Menggerogoti relung dada menimbulkan sesak yang membuatnya kesulitan hanya untuk bernafas. Rasanya sakit tatkala bunga-bunga itu ia muntahkan, kerongkongannya terasa tercekik.

Minghao mengusap bibirnya, mencoba bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja. Langkahnya tergesa keluar dari toilet sekolah, takut ketahuan. Kakinya terasa lemas namun tetap ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun kemudian sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

_ Sial, Jangan sekarang.  _

“Hao?”

Minghao berbalik, ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas tersenyum kepada pemilik suara, itu Mingyu. Dari sekian ratus pelajar di sekolah mereka, kenapa harus Mingyu? Kenapa harus dia yang ia temui saat ini. 

Mingyu menatapnya cemas, “Kau, sakit ya?”

Minghao mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membuat ekspresi senatural mungkin di hadapan sang kekasih. Namun nyatanya, mengendalikan ekspresi tidak semudah apa yang dia bayangkan. Punggung tangan Mingyu menempel di dahinya, membuat detak jantungnya bertalu cepat. Membuatnya semakin sesak.

“A-aku, baik-baik saja,” Minghao menjawab cepat. Ingin rasanya Minghao segera pergi dan kembali ke kelas, menidurkan kepalanya diantara tumpukan buku tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depan.

“Kau terlihat pucat, bukankah lebih baik kau pulang?”

Mingyu mempertipis jarak mereka, membuat Minghao semakin gugup dibuatnya, kakinya yang sedari tadi tak kuat menopang berat badan membuatnya hampir jatuh andai lengan Mingyu tidak melingkar dengan sigap di pinggang minimalisnya. Dan tanpa sadar juga membuat Minghao semakin susah payah menahan sakit di relung paru-paru.

“Kau sakit, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.”

Minghao menolak, menjauhkan dirinya membuat Mingyu sedikit terheran. “Tidak perlu, bukankah hari ini kau ada janji dengan temanmu bukan? Aku bisa ijin sendiri.”

Tatapan kasihan terpancar dari manik obsidian Mingyu, mendesah kecewa, “Ah, kau benar... maafkan aku. Tapi aku janji akan mengunjungimu nanti.”

Minghao tersenyum mengiyakan, dapat ia rasakan usapan hangat dari tangan Mingyu di rambutnya. Memberikan afeksi simpati kepada dirinya sebelum kekasihnya itu pamit untuk kembali ke kelas. Minghao melambaikan tangannya hingga sosok mingyu menghilang dari pandangannya.

“Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Cepat sembuh.”

Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Mingyu, sebelum bunga kembali bermekaran di relung dada tumbuh membentuk taman indah yang menyakitinya secara perlahan.

***

Seminggu kemudian batuknya semakin parah. Bukan lagi bunga yang ia muntahkan, ranting kecil dan dedaunan terkadang menyertai. Membuat dadanya semakin sakit dan kerongkongan tercekik tanpa tahu cara mengobatinya.

Dokter menyarankan operasi, berefek samping kau akan melupakan cintamu. Sejujurnya andai saja ia menyayangi dirinya, tentu Minghao dengan sukarela melakukannya. Namun, rasa sayang pada diri sendiri tidak sebesar perasaanya kepada Mingyu, dia terlalu mencintai pemuda tinggi tersebut hingga tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa menyukai Kim Mingyu. Maka, ia dengan mudah melupakan ide tersebut.

Minghao sangat menyukai, tidak. Minghao sangat mencintai Kim Mingyu, hingga ditahap ia tak lagi merasakan sakit sesaat bunga itu termuntahkan dari bibirnya. Bunga-bunga itu cantik, indah tumbuh di paru-parunya. Meski begitu, Minghao tidak bisa bernafas.

Nafasnya selalu tersenggal, memuntahkan kelopak bunga dengan diameter yang beragam sudah menjadi rutinitasnya semenjak ia mengidap penyakit  _ berengsek  _ ini. Penyakit  __ dimana menyiksamu secara perlahan sebelum merengang nyawa atas nama cinta. Mengucap sepatah kata menjadi hal yang sulit dilakukan. Lehernya terasa tercekik oleh sesuatu ketika ia berusaha untuk berucap satu kalimat saja.

Dering teleponnya menggema di kamar, menandakan sebuah pesan muncul di notifikasi ponsel miliknya. Meraih ponsel, Minghao tak pernah semenyesal ini hanya untuk membuka pesan yang berasal dari kekasihnya—sekaligus menjadi penyebab  _ hanahaki _ nya—Kim Mingyu.

Sebuah foto terlampir, foto Mingyu dengan senior yang jelas ia kenal Jeon Wonwoo. Tatapannya kosong ketika melihat potret kedekatan dua orang itu di foto tersebut. Dadanya sesak, sakit, sangat sakit hingga lagi-lagi Minghao memuntahkan kelopak bunga dengan bercak darah yang menghiasi.

**Gyu-ie.**

> **Sayang, kau sudah seminggu tidak masuk. Apa kau baik-baik saja?**

**> Aku akan menjengukmu lagi, ya?**

**> Kak Wonwoo meminta ijin ikut, kau tahu, dia juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu. **

Minghao menatap ironis. Jarinya gemetar ketika mengetik balasan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, lebih baik Mingyu tidak mengunjunginya. Pesakitan tersebut sudah menjadi rahasianya. Tak seorangpun yang boleh mengetahui ini, sekalipun itu Mingyu **_. Tidak perlu, besok aku sudah masuk. terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku._ ** Dan dengan pasti Minghao menekan tombol kirim.

Sebaiknya Mingyu tidak perlu datang selamanya jika pada akhirnya pemuda itu kembali menyakitinya. Namun setelah mengetahui hal itu pun, Minghao tak bisa membenci pemuda tersebut. 

_ Minghao sangat mencintai Mingyu _

_ Hingga duri-duri itu terus tumbuh di dadanya. _

_ Menusuknya, membunuhnya perlahan _

_ Hingga ia menikmati rasa sakit karena mencintai laki-laki tersebut. _

Setelah pesan tersebut, Minghao memuntahkan kelopak bunga leih banyak dari sebelumnya. Perasaannya menguat, meskipun nyawanya terkikis. Hari demi hari Minghao menghitung kematian raganya.

_ Semakin banyak bunga yang dimuntahkan, semakin rusak tubuhmu dan semakin dekat pula kematianmu. _

***

Minghao tidak pernah menyangka, pelukan erat dari Mingyu akan semenyakitkan ini. Keputusannya telah bulat, hari ini hubungannya sama Mingyu harus segera berakhir sebelum bunga dalam dadanya menelannya dalam kematian (dan dia tidak sempat mengucapkan kalimat berpisah). Keduanya bertemu di  _ cafe _ langganan mereka, menduduki bagian pojok  _ cafe  _ yang kini masih sepi pengunjung.

Mingyu. Laki-laki itu masih sama, senyum kecil menunjukan taringnya, manik obsidian yang meneduhkan dengan bingkai wajah tegas. Pemuda itu masih sama di matanya. yang berbeda hanya Mingyu tak lagi mencintainya.

“Mingyu, Kau tidak keberatan bukan, jika kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?”

Ekspresi Mingyu semula terkejut kemudian berubah tenang, lihatlah bagaimana pemuda itu menyesap minumannya, kemudian berkata datar. “Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

“Aku, aku rasa aku tak cukup baik untukmu,” cicit Minghao pelan. Namun wajah Mingyu masih menampakan guratan santai. Berbeda dengan Minghao yang kini mati-matian berusaha untuk tegar.

“Kalau begitu, tentu.”

Minghao menatap manik obsidian Mingyu. Tak ada keraguan ketika Pemuda tinggi itu menyetujui ajakannya. Tidak ada penyesalan, sama sekali tidak ada kesedihan tatkala mereka berpisah.

“Mingyu, bisakah kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku terakhir kalinya?” ucap Minghao pelan.

“Kenapa?” 

“Lakukan saja,” pintanya. “Kumohon.”

Dan Mingyu benar-benar mengatakan 3 kata kosong tersebut dan dari sana Minghao tahu, semua sudah berbeda. Tidak ada kebahagiaan di suaranya: tidak ada memori bahagia, bahkan setitik kepedulian kepadanya.

Tanpa berkata lebih banyak, Minghao bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini masih duduk terdiam. Dengan langkah tegas, Minghao menegakan wajahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi mencekik lehernya.

_ Jangan menangis, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Tidak masalah egois untuk dirimu sendiri, kau sudah benar.  _ Kalimat itu terus terputar dalam kepalanya, berulang kali Minghao tekankan keputusannya sudah benar. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Keputusannya sudah tepat. Ia sadar, semakin lama ia menjalin hubungan dengan mingyu, itu sama saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Minghao tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit lebih lama. Ia mencintai Mingyu dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Tapi, perasaan ini semakin menyakitinya—dan ia terpaksa untuk kehilangan.

Membuka pintu, ia sudah jatuh sempoyongan di lantai rumah. Nafasnya tersenggal, memaksanya kembali memuntahkan kelopak bunga yang telah memenuhi kerongkongan. Sakit, terlalu sakit. Darah berceceran bersama kelopak bunga yang dikeluarkan. Kedua kelopak matanya memberat, memaksanya untuk menutup dan membiarkan kegelapan melingkupi dalam kedinginan total.

Taman bunga itu tumbuh indah di paru-parunya— _ dan Minghao pun mati karenanya _ .

—Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
